


I Like the Way You Think

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Plastic Hearts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, will Jason ever not be a sub? Probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy was Tim's hands- whatever he said, Roy would do to Jason. But even Tim's resolve can waver, when his hands tease back. If he wants to keep this session in his control, he's going to have to show his boyfriends there's a little <i>bat</i> in him after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the Way You Think

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon once asked: "Jaytimroy; Tim telling Roy exactly what to do to Jason, have him keep their Jaybird on edge for awhile while he decides if he wants to fuck Jason while Roy fucks Tim; or Tim rides Jay while Roy fucks Jay, ah decisions decisions."
> 
> I finally got my ass around the writing this.

The whine Jason gave up as Roy’s mouth slowly descended over his cock had Tim shivering. He gripped at his knees, watched as Jason’s head tipped back, his hips pushing up towards Roy’s mouth- and Roy’s hand tightened on his hip, arm flexing as he kept Jason from forcing all the way over his tongue.

They’d been teasing Jason for so long now- or well, _Roy_ had been teasing Jason. Tim had been watching- had been telling Roy exactly how to do it. He’d dragged a chair from the kitchen into the bedroom of Jason’s safe house, had settled in it and hadn’t moved in the entire time. Roy had been his hands, his mouth- sucking bruises into Jason’s neck and shoulders- one glorious one on his belly that Tim wanted to dig his fingers again, make it ache until Jason was breathless.

He rubbed his own thighs, ignoring the way his cock ached in his jeans, wanting to touch Roy’s hair as strands of it fell against the redhead’s cheek, as he gently sucked. Jason had his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open- and Tim knew he wanted to come, so badly.

They had been down right _mean_ , Tim was sure. But Jason was gorgeous when he was desperate, when he felt this good- and Tim couldn’t say no to it.

“Lick his cock, Roy,” Tim said, and the moment his words left his mouth Roy was pulling off, trailing his tongue down the underside of Jason’s shaft. His cock was flushed, so hard Tim could just imagine it in his own hand, pushing into his body. Jason groaned, turning his head and opening those startling eyes to look at Tim.

“Babybird, c’mon…” it was breathy, quiet, and Tim only smiled. Roy smirked against Jason’s cock, lapping at the head, the precum pooling on his tongue. Tim caught the smirk, out of the corner of his eye, and it was gorgeous, had him shivering. He glanced down along Roy’s back, hated that he was still half dressed, jeans carelessly sliding down his hips, showing off the waistband of his underwear. _Jason’s underwear_ , Tim corrected himself- knew Roy had a tendency to steal Jason’s clothes whenever possible.

“Roy,” he said, licking his lips- ignoring Jason’s plea completely. The redhead looked up at him, his eyes so green and feral that Tim’s gut twisted in on itself. He shifted in his seat. “You’re wearing too much clothing.”

Roy chuckled- and god, his laugh made Tim shiver. He didn’t miss that Jason shivered too. Roy gave Jason’s cockhead a kiss, opened mouthed and wet, before he pushed off the bed from between his legs, standing up. Jason pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Roy hungrily as he reached down, flicked open the button on his jeans. He had a lazy, careless smile on his face- cocky, _knowing_ both the men watching him were hovering on a tightrope of arousal, both wanting to strip him to the bone, to get their hands on him.

He shoved his jeans down his thighs, kicked them off and stood there in just his underwear. He glanced over at Jason, watched a fresh bead of precum rolling down his cock. “Liking the view, Jaybird?”

Jason growled, and Tim leaned closer, his hands balling on his thighs. Silently told himself to keep it together, not to jump Roy, not to lick every freckle and tattoo on his body- _not yet_. Let him flaunt himself for Jason, let him tease- _enjoy the show_.

Roy turned, reached up and dug his hands into his free hair, gave Jason and Tim a perfect view of the muscles in his back and shoulders as they moved, the curve of his spine. Tim hated that he was still in those _ridiculously snug_ black briefs- had the urge to sink his teeth into the flesh of Roy’s ass, to eat him until Roy was huffing out whines and rutting desperately into the sheets.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Jason mumbled, daring to reach down, to wrap his hand around his cock. Tim caught it and snapped his head to face him, a booming _no!_ leaving his mouth. It didn’t even sound like him- made him sound terrifying, made him sound like _Bruce_ in a way that instantly had Jason’s hand pulling back, like he was a scolded child. Roy turned at the voice, let his arms drop to his sides and grinned at Tim, before he let out a low whistle.

“Babybird has some real _bat_ in him,” he offered, as he sauntered around the bed, towards Tim. He reached out, placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back, until he was pressed to the back of the chair. Carefully, Roy swung a leg over his legs, settled down into his laps, and tangled his other hand in Tim’s hair. He ground down against him. “Gonna show us how _fierce_ you can be, bat boy?”

The friction Roy was creating, the sweet weight of his body pressing down onto Tim’s cock, was making it hard to think. Hard to see anything except that cocky half smile, those gorgeous eyes and all the freckles that dotted Roy’s face. Behind him, he knew Jason was watching-

And if he didn’t get it together now, Tim would lose control of the whole play session. And he didn’t want that.

Tim smiled, let it be as filthy as he felt with Roy in his lap, and tipped his head back. “Maybe,” he offered, letting Roy continued to grind down against him, “I was just debating where I’m going to let this go.”

Don’t let Roy see that he was about to throw his plan out the window- don’t let him see that he wanted to tangle his hands in his hair and beg Roy to touch him however he wanted- because if he _did_ , he’d lose Jason too. Jason would be all over him- and as wonderful as prospect as it was, Tim lived to remind his boyfriends which one of them really pulled the strings inside their bedroom.

“Mmm, there’s options?” Roy purred, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Tim’s neck. “Gonna share with the class, Timmy?”

His tongue pressed to Tim’s pulse, and _god_ Roy had a way of making everything feel divinely filthy. Tim reached out, grasped at his hips, pushed his thumbs right into his hip bones to slow his grinding- even as he pushed up, his own cock straining against his jeans. “Wasn’t sure if I wanted to fuck Jay,” he started, “While you fuck me, or- _aw fuck_ -” he broke off, Roy’s teeth dragging along his pulse, squeezed his hips, heard the redhead chuckle. Tim swallowed. “-Or ride Jay while _you_ fuck him.”

Jason groaned, from the bed- Tim was sure more than willing for either of the options. Roy smirked into his sensitive neck, and Tim slid his hands from his hips over and down his ass, beneath his underwear to squeeze. Roy gasped, and Tim added,

“Or maybe I should let you ride me and make Jason watch.”

Another groan, this one frustrated, from Jason, before Tim saw, over Roy’s shoulder, as he reached down, grasped himself again. Tim gave Roy’s ass another squeeze, before he pushed at his hips. Roy let him up, and Tim marched over to the bed, getting on knee on it and reaching out, grasping the base of Jason’s cock tightly.

“You’re not coming yet,” he warned, as Jason teased the head of his cock, his eyes nearly rolling. Tim glanced over at Roy. “Nightstand,” he said, and Roy was moving, working again like he was Tim’s hands. Tim turned his attention back to Jason, easing his grip and lightly dragging his fingers up along his shaft.

“Timmy,” he gasped, “babybird, you’re _killing_ me.” Tim only smirked, holding his hand out when Roy came back behind him. He dropped the cock ring onto Tim’s palm, and Tim gripped it tightly, staring Jason in the eye as he held his cock firmly and eased it down, until it was snug at the base.

“You’re not coming until I say you can,” he reminded Jason, purposefully giving his swollen cock a flick to the shaft. Jason dropped his head back, breath coming slightly ragged, as Tim pushed off him, standing up. He dragged his shirt up over his head, let it fall to floor, on top of Roy’s jeans. “I think,” he said, hands reaching down to open his jeans, “I’ll let you eat me, Jaybird. How does that sound?” Jason whined, not lifting his head. “Do you want your tongue in my ass?”

Another whine, his cock twitching noticeably, and Tim turned, reaching out and hooking two fingers in the waistband of Roy’s underwear.

“And _you_ ,” he said, “can open our Jaybird up.” He leaned up, hovered so close to Roy’s mouth that the redhead tried to kiss him- but Tim was pulling back, avoiding the lips he so badly wanted to bite. “And then fuck him good, while I’m riding him.”

“Whatever you say, baby,” Roy murmured, his eyes nearly dancing. “Whatever you say.”

Tim grinned, pulled back and finished stripping. Roy grabbed the lube off the bed, where they had tossed it earlier, poured it onto his fingers as Tim climbed on, leaned over Jason and kissed him softly.

“You’re okay,” he whispered against his mouth- soothing- and Jason seemed to melt beneath him. Tim kissed slowly, gave him the chance to speak up, if it was getting too much. Gave him the chance to breathe his safe word before they kept going. But it didn’t come, and Tim nipped at his lip, before turning himself around, his knees pushed into the bed on either side of Jason’s chest. Jason leaned up, grasped at Tim’s ass- wasted no time pressing his mouth to Tim’s hole, exactly like Tim wanted. He groaned, tossed his head back as Jason lapped at him quickly, tongue so warm and wet that Tim was pushing back against his mouth.

Roy stared, transfixed, one hand between Jason’s thick thighs, his fingers playing against his hole. Jason spread his thighs wider, as Tim lowered his head. “One,” he whispered, and Roy eased a single finger into Jason, moved it in slow thrusts. Jason whined, the vibrations making Tim shiver, before he leaned down, lapped at the head of his flushed, leaking cock.

Jason gasped, hips pushing up, his cock rubbing Tim’s lips. But the youngest closed it mouth, turned away- wouldn’t give him entry. A whine- but Jason eased his hips down, forcing Roy’s finger to sink deeper, while he _tried_ to focus on working Tim’s hole.

“Give him another,” Tim said, and Roy listened, pushed his second finger into Jason, curled them and had him thrusting up. Tim smiled over it, before he was sliding the lube down the bed, back towards Jason. “I want to ride you,” he said, glancing back, “better open me up before I change my mind.”

Jason scrambled for it- whining as Roy continued to brush his prostate, his cock aching and driving him _mad_. He was so close, could feel the tight coils of his orgasm in his body- could barely see straight to pour lube onto his fingers and sink two into Tim without hesitation. Tim moaned, pushing back on them- fucking himself on Jason’s fingers, so hot and tight that he gasped, let his head fall back-

And his hips pushed up, as Roy rubbed his prostate again. His cock pulsed, the tightening in his belly unbearable as he tried to come- but it was cut off, the pressure at the base of his cock too much.

“Oh Jaybird,” Roy murmured, reaching his other hand out, rubbing his thumb along his shaft as he held his cock. “Poor baby.”

Jason growled, twisted his fingers in Tim- who gave him a moan that was pure music, before he lowered his head, lapped at the copious amount of precum rolling down his cock. Jason gasped, could barely breathe, was trembling as he tried to keep his fingers moving- keep himself focused on pleasing Tim, so he could earn his release-

“Timmy,” Roy whispered, “Babe, you’re torturing him to death.” Tim smiled, shook his hips slightly, playfully, before he kept eye contact with Roy, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue along the head of Jason’s cock again. Roy shuddered. “ _Fuck_ you’re killing me too.”

“If you want something,” Tim offered, “You’ve gotta ask nicely.” Roy bit at his lip, his cock visibly straining in his briefs, before he finally said,

“Let me fuck him Timmy. Please, _please_ let me fuck Jason.”

Tim smiled, pulling himself away from Jason’s fingers. He chose to settle on his waist, reaching behind him for the lube and passed it to Roy. Roy pulled his fingers free, poured it onto his hand as Tim reached out, tugged his briefs down, dragging them along his thighs until they fell past his knees, down his calves. Roy kicked them away, just to have Tim at his cock, opening up and swallowing him down.

“Holy fuck,” Roy gasped, pushing into Tim’s mouth, as the youngest stared up at him. Part of him just wanted Roy to fuck his mouth, until his tongue was numb and his lips and cheeks were sore- but Jason _deserved_ to have Roy inside him, even if he had pushed against Tim’s demands.

He liked it that way- liked when Jason tried to break the rules.

Tim pulled back, saliva dragging from his lips and the head of Roy’s cock, before he eased back- blocked Jason’s view as Roy shakily spread the lube. When he was ready he reached down, grasped Jason’s thighs and lifted them slightly- angled himself and eased into slowly. Jason groaned, dropped his head to the mattress, while Roy gritted his teeth.

“Fuck, Jaybird- you’re so tight. Are you-”

“Do. Not. Stop.” Jason, forcing each word through his teeth. Tim smiled to himself, reached down to wrap his hand around his own cock, gently stroking.

“You heard him Roy,” he offered, “He _likes_ it.” And Tim knew he did- knew Jason liked the final stretch to come from whatever cock was being shoved inside him- liked it raw and a little hard and a little filthy.

Tim could give him that. _Gladly_.

Roy paused, Jason’s thighs on his hips, glancing at Tim- waiting for permission, waiting for Tim to tell him to move.

_Good boy_.

Tim nodded, rubbing hi thumb over his own cockhead, teasing the slit as Roy pulled his hips back, slammed into Jason. Tim grinned, heard Jason moaning, loud and breathy, and took the time to turn himself, so he could see Jason’s flushed cheeks, his dilated eyes- the way he squirmed, his body arching.

He rubbed his ass back against Jason’s cock, stroked himself while he watched Jason’s mouth fall open, his words being lost. Behind him, Roy was already panting, little grunts and growls telling Tim just how tight Jason’s body was, just how badly Jason needed to come- and that he was driving Roy close to that point, too.

Neither was going to last long.

Tim reached behind him, gave Jason’s cock a feather-light stroke, before he grasped at the cock ring, pulling it up and off. He dropped it on the bed, before he lifted himself, left his leaking cock press to Tim’s overly-wet hole.

“If you come before I do,” Tim warned, catching Jason’s dazed stare, “there will be hell to pay. Got it?”

“Hnnn,” he gasped, hips jerking up, rubbing harder against Tim, “y-yeah babygirl. Got it.” Tim nodded, before he eased himself down, inhaling sharply as Jason began to fill him so perfectly. Roy had slowed his thrusts, so as to allow Tim this moment to get himself situated, now only rocking his hips in shallow movements that had Jason squirming.

Roy reached out, grasped at Tim’s hips, keeping him steady until he had Jason fully inside him. He gave a nod, and Roy had Jason’s thigh again, was digging his nails into them as he fucked him ruthlessly. Tim didn’t move, though- he simply let his body pulse around Jason, as he stroked himself, faster now.

“Talk to me Jason,” he breathed- and that got a groan out of Roy. “Tell me how you love Roy’s cock inside you.”

Jason tipped his head back, arching- managing to move his cock slightly inside Tim. “Love it,” he gasped, “Fuck, Roy- babe, harder, _harder_.”

“I’ll ruin you,” Roy warned, leaned forward. Tim could feel his breath on the back of his neck- felt a few strands of his hair as they fell over Roy’s shoulders.

“Don’t care.” Jason was shaking his head, and he was so gorgeous, Tim’s cock was throbbing- he was close, had been close the entire time watching them, watching Roy work Jason up- and then, when Roy was in his lap-

He wasn’t sure how he’d lasted this long, either.

Roy fucked him harder, growling through his teeth- and Tim was suddenly moving, riding Jason as hard as he could, losing himself to the feeling of Jason’s cock pressing to his prostate over and over _and over_ again. There were sparks, flying up his spine, tingling the base of his skull- and he desperately stroked himself, losing all rhythm.

“So close,” Tim breathed, and Jason lifted his hips, trying to fuck him harder- knew the moment Tim came, he could follow. His hand were fisting in the sheets, body alight from the rush of sensation- Roy, spreading him open, hitting every nerve inside his body- and Tim’s heat, the softness of his body. It was too much for him to handle, and he was sure he’d die, he’s melt into nothing, the moment he came.

“Fuck Timmy,” Roy breathed, leaning over and digging his teeth into Tim’s shoulder. Tim jerked at the sudden rush of it, the pain- and then he was crying out, tossing his head back, coming down onto Jason’s abdomen. Jason trembled, gave himself up the _moment_ he felt Tim tightening around him- head tossed back as he howled in his own orgasm, wordless and needy and broken.

Roy grinned into Tim’s shoulder, his thrusts faltering- rode out Jason’s orgasm until he pulled off of Tim’s shoulder, allowed himself to lose control and fuck Jason as hard as he could.

It only took a few thrusts, and then Roy was joining them, moaning obscenely and shaking once.

Jason was limp, on the bed, as Roy pulled out of him. Tim lifted himself carefully, collapsed on the bed next to him, both panting. He reached out, placed his hand on Jason’s chest, as Roy crawled onto the bed, on Jason’s other side.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Jason muttered, “Tim, _babygirl_ , you’ll be the death of me.”

“Both of us,” Roy corrected, choosing to sit instead of lay. He reached down, stroked Jason’s hair back. “You alright down there Jaybird?”

“Check my pulse,” he managed, turning towards Roy’s hand, “Might be dead. Heart exploded.”

Roy snorted. “Well then, better call in a Lazarus Pit. Do they make them to go?” Tim and Jason both laughed, and Tim propped himself up on Jason’s chest, tracing little patterns into it with his finger tips.

“Just fill a hot tub with it,” Jason offered, closing his eyes. “I’ll come back in style this time.” Roy rolled his eyes, and Tim kept grinning. Jokes meant Jason was coming down just fine- that he hadn’t been too rough on him, hadn’t taken too much. He leaned down, kissed his cheek, before lifting his head, kissing Roy softly when he leaned over.

“Whatever you want,” Tim offered, watched as Roy leaned down further, kissed Jason slowly. “Or we could just get a hotel room with a Jacuzzi, and skip the _dying and resurrecting_ steps.”

Jason laughed against Roy’s mouth, which had the redhead grinning. “Timmy,” he whispered, nuzzling up against Roy’s chin as the redhead glanced at their youngest. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
